Hareclaw
NOTE: this is my page, do not steal or I will bite! Hareclaw is a ThunderClan cat who is mates with Fernheart. She had a sad backstory back then when she was a kit. Personality Hareclaw's personality is pretty much friendly, if you walk to her, she will greet you. She loves her friends. Sometimes, her friends will joke and try to tease her, but it backfires when she knows that her friends are teasing her. But deep down, she feels sad about leaving her parents, getting kidnapped by BloodClan, and being laughed at by MoonClan cats. She even poured out grief when she found out her parents were half-clan. She even feels angry when being scratched in a battle by a rogue or loner or a kittypet. She does not like some ThunderClan cats because they annoy her for being half-clan. Appearance She is a very fluffy gray she-cat with pink inner-ears and minty eyes and a black nose. Backstory Harekit was born to Cupidflower and Blizzardstar. Her litter-mates are Tigerwing and Hawkflight. She was named by her mother. She was proud to be the leader's daughter. She loved her litter-mates and kept playing with them carefree. In the evening, there was a fight with BloodClan, every warrior was fighting, she kept safe with her mother until she found out her father lost his final life and now hunts with StarClan. Harekit was scared to see this, and she also saw one of her litter-mates who had been stolen (Tigerwing). She revealed her parents' secret to Stoneheart. Everybody hissed at her except Hawkkit. Hawkkit ran away with Harekit to a place near the twoleg place. Hawkkit squealed a warning as BloodClan cats surrounded them and kidnapped them. Tigerkit found them grabbed painfully by the BloodClan cats. Hawkkit bit one of the BloodClan cat painfully. While the BloodClan cat screeched , there was time to escape with Tigerkit. The three litter-mates ran back to the forest. The three litter-mates were picked up by a tom from ThunderClan. The tom walked silently to ThunderClan camp. Harekit, Tigerkit and Hawkkit was brought to a Queen with kits that were born dead. They started feeding themselves some milk form the queen. After being fed, Harekit walked to a beautiful tortoise-shell kit called Fernkit. Fernkit walked and kept talking to her nonstop. Harekit realized she was talking to a female kit. Hawkkit and Tigerkit joined in the conversation. When the four kits reached six moons old, they got their apprentice names; Harepaw, Hawkpaw, Tigerpaw and Fernpaw. Harepaw had lots of feelings for Fernpaw. Harepaw and Fernpaw were best friends! They trained together with their mentors; Featherstorm (Deputy) and Soundcloud. But Hawkpaw was a medicine cat apprentice. During her training with her mentor and her best friend. She sensed some scent was disgusting. Her mentor told them it was badger. Harepaw hissed at a badger's den. The badger came out and growled as their enemies came, charging at it. the badger scratched Soundcloud's eyes and she went blind. Harepaw hated herself for hissing at the badger's den. Featherstorm told her that it was not her fault, it was an accident. The leader called the clan for a warrior ceremony. Harepaw is becoming a warrior with Tigerpaw and her best friend. Harepaw was named Hareclaw, Tigerpaw was named, Tigerwing and Fernpaw was named Fernheart. Hawkpaw was now a medicine cat called Hawkflight! After the warrior ceremony, the three warriors stayed awake for a silent vigil. The next day, they were sleeping after the silent vigil ended. They woke up in the evening to go to a hunting patrol and saw ShadowClan warriors eating their prey from their territory. Hareclaw scratched one of the ShadowClan warrior pelt. After ShadowClan retreated, Hareclaw told her feelings to Fernheart and asked if she wanted to be her mate. The tortoise-shell she-cat said yes. After an hour, there was a battle with BloodClan again... Hareclaw scratched a BloodClan cat's tail off. The tom screeched out of pain and ran away. Hareclaw laughed as the tom ran away. Lots of cats were injured. But Featherstorm was dead and Hareclaw bit the BloodClan warrior that killed Featherstorm and ripped his tail off. Hareclaw stares as Soundcloud scents her and gives her a cuddle. 'Don't worry... '''Soundcloud spoke. As the words ran through her mind, she went insane and ran toward another BloodClan cat. As she tried to mercilessly rip a Bloodclan cat, Fernheart stopped her, telling Hareclaw that it is not the right thing to do. Hareclaw listened to her mate and stopped. The next day, Hareclaw was on patrol and she saw her mate being trapped by a twoleg kit. The twoleg kit had dye with her and sprayed it on the Tortoise-shell she-cat. WIP ''Relationships - Throw one of your cat OC's int o relationships only if you ask the owner! Hawkflight - Hareclaw loves her brother and does everything together., FAF Fernheart - She loves her mate so much. Even if her mate is a she-cat just like her, she still loves her. Tigerwing - Playfights everytime they tease each other, Hareclaw loves her sister. Cupidflower - Hareclaw misses her mother and wishes she would meet her. Blizzardstar - Doesn't know her father that much but she loves him. Soundcloud - Hareclaw's lovable mentor, she thanks her for teaching her so much. Featherstorm - Hareclaw adores the deputy being her mate's mentor. Quotes "Kittypets are the worst!" ''- Harekit'' "We are anguished that our father passed away." - Harepaw "Why do SkyClan have daylight warriors, if the warrior code says, a warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet?" - Hareclaw "We fought for our lives, Featherstorm is dead!! And the rest of us are angry at you. YOU KILLED FEATHERSTORM!" - Hareclaw to the BloodClan warrior that killed Featherstorm Trivia * Hareclaw was originally going to be a BloodClan warrior * Hareclaw was also originally going to be the Moonclan leader * There is a spoiler warning because she is the main character for Hareclaw's Fury which is unfinished * Hareclaw is my catsona so keep your paws off Category:She-Cats Category:Warriors Category:Former Outsiders Category:Catsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:LGBT+